The present invention relates to torque transmitting assemblies, and more particularly to thermal isolating torque transfer assemblies for use with superconducting generator of motor systems.
Superconducting generator systems typically include a superconducting generator and a prime mover (e.g., a gas-turbine engine). The prime mover produces rotational energy, which is transmitted to the superconducting generator with a torque transfer tube. The torque tube mechanically transfers rotational energy from an output of the prime mover to an input of the superconducting generator to drive the generator. However, superconducting generators require rigorous control of heat transferred to a cryogenically-cooled rotor of the superconducting generator. Even with high-temperature superconductors, it is necessary to maintain temperatures at the rotor in the range of 30-40° K. The prime mover is necessarily at much high temperatures than the superconducting generator rotor. Often the prime mover has elevated temperatures. Heat transfer from the prime mover to the superconducting generator rotor through the torque tube is problematic.
The present invention provides a torque transfer assembly that permits torque transfer while reducing heat transfer through the assembly.